This invention relates to hydraulic drive systems which may be used, for example in vehicles and, in particular, vehicles having continuously variable drive systems. Such hydraulic drive systems come in an array of configurations. One example of such a system is shown in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 6,122,996. These systems provide an array of benefits, but even with the array of configurations currently available there is a need for even greater compactness and reduced cost.